You messed up
by MustLoveBilly
Summary: Dougie was out, Tom and Harry got Danny mad on his bad days . . . Danny quits the band while Dougie's away. Dougie's in love with Danny and tries to commit suicide while Danny's gone. Can Danny make it up? Or has he messed up wayy too bad this time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is a little different then the rest of my stories. It's basically different because it's about McFLY. They're awesome, afterall. So this is a Danny/Dougie fanfic. There's not many of those . . . porbably because they act to straight for words. :) Though I would like them all to myself, I would rather accept that Danny and Dougie are gay, especially with each other. Alright, I disclaim McFLY but the plot is mine, and no, I'm not making money off it.**

**R&R?**

**DxD DxD DxD DxD**

"Danny, don't be such a girl, kick the ball!" Tom teased.

Danny wasn't in a good mood that morning. Dougie was out with his mum and he was his best friend. Tom and Harry were also his best friends, but Danny had known Dougie longer; loved him longer.

He sighed and kicked the ball. It flung onto Tom's face.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"I don't know!" Danny shouted back.

"I was just teasing Danny." Tom said, calming down.

Danny growled slightly.

He was thinking really stupid thoughts. Thoughts about quiting McFly and never talking to his three band mates again.

Stupid, but he was so angry, he might just do it.

It sounded like a good idea- to have to _not _deal with Tom's mood swings 24'7.

Very good.

But he couldn't leave the band. This was just his mood for the day.

Right?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"That's it. Tom, Harry, I'm DONE!" Danny shouted, gathering everything he could in a dufflebag.

They had pushed him too far today. He didn't want to practice till his fingures bled, he didn't want to clean up the house- he wanted to flippin' relax and he could even do that!

He was done.

"Tell Dougie I said goodbye."

That was the last words he spoke to two of the members of McFly.

Tom and Harry just expected him to come back in a week.

Boy, they were wrong.

-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: This was uberly short, sorry. I just wanted to test the waters with this.**

**Review and I'll post the next chapter. :)**

**- Megan**


	2. Chapter 2: well then, mate!

**Alright! This story is going over well, I suppose.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers!**

**Poor Dougie.**

**This will dwell on memories in Dougie's point of few.**

**And Self harming so, that's a warning. It also mentions the notebook story that Tom greatly shared with the fans. :D**

**I'm playin hooky on Thursday and so I might start the next chapter then.**

**Alright, let's start.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

_2 years later . . . _

How could he leave?!

How could he stay gone?

Why did he leave me?

I felt the warm tears run down my cheeks. In the last few years, I've become use to it. Yes, hard to believe, but we carried on the band without Danny after a year. We're all extremely guilty, but we had to do something. I didn't feel like going to college.

It's not so hard to believe that the hard times came while Danny was gone.

Danny was the light of day; _my _day at least.

That sentence is really cliche, but it's true.

He was the joker ofthe group! Hell, I watched, "The Notebook," with the guy!

What happened to that white house we were going to build and live in by a lake?

Just us?

Of course, that was a joke, but still.

After watching that movie, when we were curled up inmy bed together, I felt nothing but pure bliss.

Whenever I thought of those times were we'd pretend to be gay with eachother, I get butterflies and laugh.

And the Transylvania video . . . It was rather silly, but he was my "lover" in it, was he not?

I shared everything with him except the fact that I was in love with him.

I also recall the times when Danny would walk up to me during interviews and just randomly lick my face or something.

It was easier to love him then, when I'd see him every morning or when we'd fall asleep on the couch together, or have "camp outs" in eachother's rooms, or when we'd talk about our family and our problems and what not.

That meant nothing anymore.

There's a guy that I'm madly in love with out there that knows everthing about me and I'm sure he doesn't even care anymore!

I can't even think of that.

I can't think of his face or his voice or his hair . . .

I ran my wrist under cold water until it felt numb.

I held the razor in my hand and closed my eyes and cut . . . .

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Dougie Lee Poynter?" the brunette asked the nurse.

"You related to him?"

"I'm his ex-band mate," he grumbled.

"Oh, well then he's in room 324," the blonde answered in a daze of the brunette's good looks.

The brunette felt butterflies come into his stomache.

What would Dougie say if he just turned up there?

What would Tom and Harry do?

He sighed heavilly.

When Tom looked in Danny's direction, he almost fainted.

He was so worried about his suicidal friend and now he was seeing things.

"Harry? Harry? Doo you see him? Do you see Danny?!" Tom whispered, his voice hoarse.

Ms. Poynter didn't wake at all.

"Bloody hell, mate! I do!" Harry loudly whispered back.

"Danny?" Tom questioned.

"Hey Tom. Hey Harry," he said as calmly as he could.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Harry asked causiously, not wanted to suspect here was here to join the band again or anything.

"I'm here to see how Dougie's doing."

"He's doing fine. He just lost a lot of blood. He's been suicidal since you left, ya'know?" Tom asked harshly; accusingly.

"If you don't plan to stay around, I wouldn't visit him. He's had enough emotional trouble." Harry warned his ex-best friend.

"Got-cha." Danny started to walk towards the door.

"Danny, your for real?" Tom asked excitedly.

Danny simply nodded and walked inside the white hospital room.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: What do you think'll happen? Will Danny stay or go? Again?**

**I already know the answer and saying it was happy/sad would give WAYYYY too much away.**

**Till next time.**

**Review please? They keep meh going.**


End file.
